


Inside My Body

by FH14



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closeted Character, Cock Slut, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Prompt Fic, Psychological Trauma, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: In which the subtext becomes text, and things go very differently when Jesse visits Grady after his failed hook-up with Lisa.





	Inside My Body

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains vague allusions to some of the horror/gross-out imagery from the original film _A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge_. The beginning of the story is a semi-direct adaption of the actual film scene, and includes word-for-word dialog.
> 
> This fic is a fill for the [Kinktober Challenge](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) prompt "Begging". It was originally published, unbeta'd, on [my DreamWidth](https://fh14.dreamwidth.org/26159.html).

Jesse wasn't sure what drew him to Grady's house.

Only minutes earlier he had been sprawled out on the floor of a pool house, making out with Lisa and pressing his face in between her tits. But then, it happened again.

Freddy Kreuger had been tormenting him for days in what seemed like a desperate bid to take control of him. Jesse thought he might have even killed Coach Schneider the day before, but the memory was so hazy that he couldn't be sure if it was actually real.

If anything, the memory before that was much clearer. Wandering into the club with all those people. Something about that particular part of it had stuck with him, and he wasn't entirely sure why. Hell, he didn't even know why he would've wandered there in the middle of the night, save for the supernatural explanation.

After seeing his tongue replaced by that gray, snakelike appendage, slithering over Lisa's bare form, he was more willing to accept that explanation.

So maybe fear was part of it, why he had climbed up onto Grady's bed while he slept and startled him awake, his pulse racing.

"Jesus Christ!" Grady shouted.

That shook him out of it a bit. Jesse took his hand off of Grady's mouth and the other boy stared up at him with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"You scared the shit out of me man!" Grady said, reflexively ducking away when Jesse turned on the lamp hanging over the bed. "What are you doing?"

What was he doing? Jesse felt disoriented, his whole body felt like it was on fire and his mind felt like it was in a fog. He stood up, and walked over to the open bedroom door, closing it and turning back to face Grady, who was now sitting up and staring at him.

"Hey, what the fuck you doing in my room?" Grady yelled, the sheets falling away from him as he leaned forward.

Jesse felt his breath catch, caught off guard by Grady's state of undress. It wasn't anything he hadn't already seen in the locker room several times already, but somehow this time the air felt different.

"I need you to let me stay here tonight," He found himself saying, not quite processing the words.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Something is trying to get inside me," Jesse said, "Something is trying to get inside my body." The words felt almost painful to say out loud, and it wasn't until that moment he understood why. It wasn't fear he was feeling in that moment: it was shame.

Grady sneered, "The only thing trying to get into your body is female and waiting for you on a cabana floor. And you want to sleep with me. Go figure."

Jesse felt the wind knocked out of him. More than anything, more than anything else he had experienced or heard while in this state, those hit harder than anything. It must've shown on his face, because the expression on Grady's face rapidly changed from contempt to concern.

"Hey man, did something happen with Lisa? You don't seem okay," Grady said, crawling up out of the bed until he was standing in front of him.

Jesse felt his breath hitch. All of the anxiety of the past few days seemed to boil over, and his body felt so hot. Was he sweating? He must be sweating.

"Grady, I don't-" Jesse heard a quiver in his voice, and forced himself to swallow. "I don't know what's going on with me. He's trying to get me, take control of me again, and I don't know why or how or why it's making me feel like this…"

Grady was still staring at him, and Jesse realized he was shivering. Had he been shivering the whole time? He didn't feel cold.

"Maybe you should sit down," Grady finally said, grabbing his arm and guiding him towards the bed.

Grady's touch had done something. He still felt lost in a haze, but he suddenly felt the hammering of his heartbeat slow, like he was starting to come out of it. As he sat down on the bed, the ringing in his ears was replaced by something else.

"You will be mine, not his," A voice whispered. Freddy? Jesse wasn't sure. He didn't even know if the voice was real or if he imagined it, but it made him let out a slow, pained whine all the same, and he felt the weight of his body collapse backward onto the bed.

"Fuck, do I need to call 911?"

Jesse opened his eyes. He didn't remember closing them, but now he could see Grady standing over him, an alarmed look on his face.

The sight brought back that same sense of relief from before, and he forced himself to raise his arm, feeling it brush past the fabric of his shirt. Had his shirt been open the whole time? It was now anyway, and it had fallen backward, leaving him exposed.

"No," he gasped. "Don't leave. I need you."

"What do you want me to do?" Grady asked, a slight tremor to his voice.

"I don't, I don't know," Jesse groaned, letting his arm fall back to his side. "So hot. He wants to get inside me. You can't let him. I need…"

"Is it a fever?" Grady asked, though the tone betrayed more confusion than any actual clarity. There was something else there too, but Jesse was in no state to figure out what it was.

He felt a tug, and realized Grady was pulling off his shoes. A moment later, he felt his legs lift up in the air, and opened his eyes to see the other boy pulling the jeans off his legs. The air felt cool on his exposed legs, and Jesse thought that it must be from sweat.

"Fuck, Grady I'm so sorry," He moaned, flinging an arm over his eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you today. I'm sorry for being like this, I just- I need-"

Jesse heard a soft gasp, and he rolled his arm away from his eyes and saw Grady standing over him, his face red. He was angry… No, he wasn't angry. His face was flushed, but Jesse couldn't tell what he was feeling. Only that he was staring down at him.

"Grady," He whispered, and then he realized what was happening. He was lying in his best friend's bed, writhing and sweaty, mostly undressed and hard as a rock.

"No," He said, bile rising in his throat. "No, this isn't what I- He did this to me Grady. You have to believe me. I don't- I'm so sorry."

"What do you need," Grady asked. His expression was still unreadable, and his voice was flat.

Jesse gasped, searching for something, anything to say to make what was happening okay. "I need you to help me."

Grady took a deep, ragged breath, and Jesse watched as his friend leaned forward, planting his knee on the bed and reaching out. His skin felt Grady's touch before his mind processed that the other boy had grabbed his knee, pushing it aside and allowing him to position his body between Jesse's legs.

Grady's touch felt soothing, just like before, but this time the feeling was much more intense. He let out a soft moan as Grady slid his hand further up his leg, palming his thigh just below his tented briefs.

"Please," Jesse whined, arching his back and splaying his body out more. God, he was burning up. His mind was in the fog again, but it was different this time. He didn't feel Freddy's fingers clawing at his mind this time. He only felt Grady, his fingers running teasingly close to his crotch, his other sliding up and rubbing against his bare chest.

"Dude, you're burning up," Grady said, and for the first time Jesse registered the lust in his friend's voice. Had it been there the whole time? Grady's words were practically dripping with it. "Tell me what you need, Jesse."

"Touch me," Jesse groaned, "Please, take me."

"Go on," Grady growled.

Jesse watched him lean closer, straddling his body until he was looming over him. Was Grady always this ripped? He could see his eyes clearly again, he could see the barely restrained hunger within them. Jesse felt his breath catch, and the two of them paused, staring at one another until Jesse couldn't take it anymore.

"Ron, please," He moaned.

Grady grinned, leaning forward and pushing his body down on top of his. Jesse felt himself react, loudly exhaling and groaning from the sensation. And then another. If he wasn't so deliriously weak he might have bolted upright from the sensation of Grady kissing his neck. No, biting his neck.

"Christ," Jesse murmured, and he heard Grady let out a soft chuckle.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, and then Grady shifted his body, moving his head and planting kisses along Jesse's neck and collarbone, before raising his head up and locking Jesse in a direct stare.

Jesse caught his breath, completely enraptured. He felt a swelling pain in his chest as he looked into the deep hazel of Grady's eyes. This wasn't like the other pangs he'd had over the last few days, it felt too different. Completely different.

And the feeling only grew more intense when Grady leaned down and kissed him.

It was like a switch was flipped in that moment. Like none of the horror and death was real anymore. The only thing that was real was Grady, here and now with him.

He wasn't sure how long the kiss actually lasted, only that by the time he felt the elastic on his underwear begin to slide down his thigh they no longer were. He opened his eyes, lips still parted, as he felt Grady pull away the only remaining thing hiding him. Who he was.

"Christ, man," he heard Grady whisper. "You're fucking beautiful."

Something about the word beautiful made him feel even more exposed, but nothing about it felt threatening. Lying like this, he began to realize this is the first time he'd felt truly safe for as long as he could remember. He never wanted to let this feeling go.

"Please, Grady," He groaned, "I need- I want to give myself to you."

Grady leaned forward again, and Jesse found himself staring into those hazel eyes once more. "What do you want me to do?" He asked again.

"I want to give you my body," Jesse licked his lips, trying to control his breathing. "Not just so he can't take it. I've always wanted to be yours, since I first met you. Please."

Had he? The words certainly felt true. Jesse felt Grady's fingers dancing along his exposed flesh, and he let out a gasp.

"Please, what?" Grady asked, an almost taunting edge to his voice.

"Please fuck me," Jesse gasped, arching himself up as he felt Grady's fingers begin to probe his hole, whatever coyness he had finally stripped away. "I need your cock inside me. Please!"

Grady exhaled, his pupils almost dilating as the blush on his cheeks reddened, and Jesse realized that Grady wanted this almost as much as he did. He leaned down, pulling him into another kiss just as Jesse felt the first finger slide into him.

"Christ dude," Grady breathed, breaking the kiss, but keeping his face pressed close to to Jesse's. "Have you been fingering yourself? You took that so easy. No lube or anything."

He hadn't, but Grady was right. It was as if his body had, without any preparation, simply opened up to him instinctively. For the first time in however many days, a freak supernatural occurrence was actually working out in his favor.

"More," Jesse whined, desperately trying to push Grady's finger deeper into him. "Please, I need more of you in me."

"You need my cock?" Grady asked, giving him another quick kiss.

"Yeah, I need you to fuck me with your cock," Jesse groaned, feeling Grady push two more fingers inside of him.

"Thought you had a nice ass ever since I saw it out on the field that day," Grady said, and Jesse briefly flashed back to Grady tackling him to the ground on that baseball diamond, pulling down his pants and exposing him to their classmates. "Never thought you would be this hungry for cock though."

Jesse felt himself growing impatient. It was like he could anticipate Freddy Krurger coming back into his psyche, scraping at his mind in a desperate bid to take control again. No, he needed this to be over. He needed to embrace who he was once and for all or this would never be over.

"Damn it Grady!" He shouted, his voice violently quivering. "Just put it in already! Please!"

Grady pulled back, inhaling sharply, and Jesse suddenly wondered if he'd just ended their encounter entirely. But Grady was positioned in between Jesse's legs, and he could see now that the other boy was pulling down his camo shorts.

"Fuck," Jesse breathed, and a smug grin spread across Grady's face. He had tried to never look too closely when they were changing in the locker room, but his friend's dick was impressive.

"I'd lube you up, but you're absolutely soaked man," Grady said, and he was right. He wasn't sweating quite as violently as he had been earlier, but his whole body was still slick, and he had hardly felt any pain when Grady was fingering him.

"It's okay, I can take it," Jesse breathed, arching his body upwards in an offering. "Please."

Jesse fell back flat against the bed as Grady hoisted his legs up, and Jesse felt the large cockhead begin probing at his entrance. This is what he'd wanted, right? The thought barely registered before the sensation of Grady slowly pushing his way inside reverberated through his body, and a single word surfaced in his lust-rattled mind.

_Yes!_

Jesse felt a primal moan escape his lips, and the feeling of being filled this way overwhelmed him. It was then that he felt it again, the scratching in his brain. But it was weaker this time, like Krueger didn't have the energy to overcome him like he once did.

_No,_ he realized. _He's not weaker. I'm just stronger now._

"Ron!" He shouted, opening his eyes just in time to see Grady's face inches from his. The other boy's expression was filled with concentration, before it was replaced with a wide grin.

That same moment, Jesse felt the pain in his head stop, and he realized that Grady was completely inside of him.

"Jesse, Christ," Grady laughed. "No lube or anything. You're such a slut."

Jesse reached up, placing his hand on Grady's cheek in a gentle caress. "Only for you man."

"Oh?" Grady said, and Jesse felt Grady's cock begin to slide slowly back out of him, sending a shiver up his spine.

"God, you're perfect," Jesse said, breathing heavily as his eyes raked their way down Grady's body. From his chiseled, boyish face down his sculpted arms and taught, muscled chest. Down to where they were connected, Jesse legs wrapped around Grady's waist and pulling him in deeper, his own cock rock hard and lying long and flat against his chest.

Hell, he was pretty hot himself. Jesse smirked, the thought of what they must look like together only turning him on more. _Enjoy the show Krueger. It's the last you'll ever see of me._

Grady began pulling out in earnest, and Jesse let a low moan escape his lips. It was when he thrust back in, quickly and without warning, that everything changed.

"Fuck!" Jesse yelled, arching his back and clutching at the bed next to him, suddenly realizing that his button down shirt was still hanging off of his shoulders, tangling him with the sheets.

"You okay?" Grady asked.

"Yes, God," Jesse laughed, "Please do that again. In that same spot."

"Sure thing," Grady said, a hint of laughter in his own voice.

After that, Jesse fell into a haze of pleasure.

It sounded fake, really, that he was being fucked for the first time and didn't feel any pain. But it was like he was made for this. Made to take Grady's cock and feel this indescribable ecstasy, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

But it couldn't be that simple, could it?

"Jesse, fuck, you're so tight." Grady groaned, his own face flush with the same delirium Jesse felt. "You sure you've never done this before?"

"No, only with you," Jesse moaned. "I only want you. Only want your cock."

Grady leaned down and grabbed Jesse by the back of the head, and, without slowing his pace, pulled him into another kiss.

Jesse surrendered completely to the sensations bombarding him, letting the haze of pleasure and emotion fully consume his body and his mind.

He wasn't sure at what point it had happened, but the pain in his mind had gone. Freddy was gone, and it was finally just the two of them. Just like it should've been all along.

It was when he felt the pleasure begin to completely overwhelm him, when they had to separate their mouths to breathe again, that the thought fleetingly entered his mind.

_I love you, Ron Grady. I never should have been afraid of that._

He had enough sense not to say that out loud, though, not that he had the ability to form words anymore. Instead he stared up at Grady, tongue lagging out of his mouth as he panted, and let himself reach the peak.

He'd never cum before like that in his entire life. It was like everything, all the energy they'd built up together, was expelled from him as he released shot after shot onto his taut chest. This seemed to be all of the signal Grady needed, and the other boy gave one last thrust before burying himself fully inside Jesse, baring his teeth and letting out an animastic grunt as he filled him, claimed him as his own.

And then it was over. Grady collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. "Wow."

"Yeah," Jesse said, smiling hazily. "I… I think I might be gay."

Jesse felt Grady's body shake on top of him as he softly began laughing.

"Yeah, that's what I want to hear," Jesse whispered, laughing a bit too in spite of himself.

"What was that, anyway?" Grady finally asked, pulling himself up so he was looming over Jesse again. "You really scared me."

"I was scared. Really scared," Jesse said, gazing up into Grady's eyes. Those deep, hazel eyes that stared down at him with so much affection. "I needed you to help me admit this was what I wanted I guess."

"Guess you really did," Grady said, failing to mask the confusion that still lingered on his face.

"I can explain more later maybe, if you want," Jesse said, reaching up and softly caressing Grady's shoulders. "But first, I need you to do me another favor."

"Oh?" Grady asked, that familiar smirk, the one that first made Jesse's heart race, returning to his face. "And what's that?"

Without warning, Jesse tightened his grip, and pulled Grady back down on top of him, rutting his slick, hardening cock against the other boy's abs.

"I need you to fuck me again," He whispered.

Jesse felt Grady's breath hot on his shoulder, and the other boy began trailing kisses up his neck, before whispering in his ear. "Well, you are staying here all night."


End file.
